


Nights, dreams and wishes

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, At one point, Other, Persona 5 Spoilers, Trigger Warning: Drowning, no death though so don't worry, persona 5 - Freeform, teenage boy regrets a lot of his life choices - a fic by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: A post-canon fic where Akechi survives the sinking of Shido's ship. While his real body is treated in hospital, he gets to spend some time in the Velvet Room.He isn't very happy about that (he has his reasons).Nights are rough. So are dreams. And wishes can be oh so annoying...especially when one wishes for the impossible.





	Nights, dreams and wishes

Nights

Nights have been rough to sleep through. He has nightmares every night, and even if he doesn’t remember them, he still feels the fear of being stalked – the fear that somebody might try to kill him.

One night he wakes up from especially bad nightmare. He sits up on the bed, looking to the left and right frantically before the dream slowly disappears and a calming blue takes its place instead.

A figure stands next to his bed, and for a very small moment he has the urge to grab his weapon- but wait, he doesn’t have one. He looks to his left side, eyeing the dried blood. The wound doesn’t hurt so badly like before, but he’s still nowhere to get up…and who knows what’s happening to his real body.

All he remembers from that time is that he stumbled through the street to some medical facility…he slowly dropped to the floor and the last thing he saw were few nurses and doctors running to him.

Maybe Shido already sent assassins for him and now he’s finally dead.

“Please, try to rest. I know you’re agitated, but you need to gain strength.”

He turns his head to the right. A small girl in blue clothes stands here, her golden eyes silently watching him.

“…how long have I even been here? I don’t even know what you want from me. What _he_ ,” he looks to Igor sitting at table, ”wants from me.”

 Lavenza sighs while Igor chuckles. “My master means you no harm, I assure you,” she responds. “I understand you’re wary – the god of chaos was influencing you all that time before, after all.”

“Yes, I have just arrived at the Room few days ago…it would make a sense you’d be wary.”

Goro sighs and lies back on bed. He can feel he still doesn’t have enough of power to stand up and leave - he can’t feel his legs at all while his left side still hurts.

_Let me at least have a good night this time._

 

Dreams

His nightmares are getting worse.

One moment he’s at the ship again, fighting the Thieves with all he can. He doesn’t want to fight them. But he must…these are his orders.

He berserks himself so that he can finish it quickly.

They still don’t go down. By the time they win, both sides are exhausted and can’t fight anymore. And it was close – he could have destroyed them, but in the end…he didn’t manage to.

Next moment he’s besides the door. Loud bumps on it are letting him know someone is trying to get in from the other side…Amamiya, perhaps?

He pleads to them to take down Shido in his stead. If he can’t do it…then maybe they can. Amamiya gives him an agreement right away.

He smiles and nods, even though he can’t see him. Then he turns to his cognitive self and aims for the head. If this how he will die…well, it’s not that bad.

The bang rings through the small space, and he falls to the floor, hands flying to the wound on his left side. But when he looks to the cognitive self…it’s not him anymore.

It’s Amamiya.

Shadows slowly are approaching him, overflowing with energy and ready to kill him. When his vision goes black, they’re no further than few metres from him.

He never receives a hit though.

Instead, water rises. He slowly sits up, but by the time he’s sitting, the water already reached his waist. He looks around – Shadows are nowhere to be found, nor his cognitive self…or Amamiya? He must be hallucinating.

Yet the water feels _too_ real…this one isn’t a hallucination, that’s for sure.

He slowly stands up, and the water ironically helps him since it sways him from side to side. He looks up so that his chin isn’t underwater already.

…there’s no roof. There are smokes slowly rising through the sky, making the stars even brighter.

Even more…

…unreachable.

 

The water swallows him whole. He can’t breathe, and for a while, he struggles as his lungs are filled with more water. But then – he floats. He floats a bit before comfortable numbness overflows him.

 

Her wakes up violently, gasping for an air. He doesn’t have the strength to sit up, and his heart aches for some reason. When he looks around and sees the same comforting blue light, he sighs and closes his eyes again.

Will these dreams ever end?

 

Wishes

He never wished for many things in his life. Most of the times, his wishing would be for nought. And then he would be only disappointed.

But there were still times when he wished. These times he spent at various foster homes, wishing he’d finally find a family that would love him. Times when he wished that perhaps, this time, he would finally find a friend. That he’d be needed by someone, loved by someone.

These wishes never came true in the end.

Or when he wished to meet Shido so that he could finally start working on revenge for his mother. So that he could make the man responsible for her death miserable – so that he could make him _pay_. To make him so miserable that he’d end up on his knees, shaking like a weakling. And he would be here, watching him with the sweet delight of accomplishment.

That never happened either.

In fact, he was the one who was trapped. But by the time he finally noticed, it was too late. And yet, he refused to let go. He refused to give up and just be ruined. So, what if he became the used one? He still had his revenge plan going on – it’s what kept him going on days when he felt as if there was nothing for him to do anymore.

Then he met Amamiya. And he started to wish they could have met earlier. That possibility of meeting his very first friend (could he even call him a friend? He was his target, foremost…) way earlier had him agonizing on silent nights, his head buried into the pillow and dreaming of impossible.

Of course, neither this (very silly, to say) wish could ever come true.

The Okumura incident happened. Even after more than two years in this gruesome service, he could never get over killing people. Sometimes it was easier since he just didn’t think about his “job”, but other times when it would catch up to him…he’d have an urge to vomit.

Sometimes, he wished he’d never approach Shido that day. That he never offered him his powers.

But there’s no way how to revive time back.

 

They say that life is worth living. But what does he have to live for now – when his plan failed, when he wasn’t even able to succeed at the one thing that determined his life?

When he’s laying here, in some weird, blue lighted room that looks like a prison? And even though the cell isn’t locked (only his, other are – though there’s no one here, so maybe that’s what makes it different?) ...it still doesn’t feel right.

Who even knows what is happening with his real body? He’s been in this Velvet Room for…he doesn’t even know how long it has been already.

All he knows that he can only sleep here, before this weird dream disappears again. And so will the kind maiden in a blue uniform and with a blue butterfly accessory in her hair and a man with long nose who’s spookily similar to the one who’s been…”guiding” him ever since he got these strange powers.

 All he can do is to sleep here, only to be tortured by nights that he can’t sleep through, dreams that continue to chase him and his guilt, and lastly, of course…the never ending “what ifs”, never ending wishes of “what could have been” scenarios.

When he wakes up from yet another nightmare, he wishes for only one thing.

He wishes he never made it out of that ship.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about Akechi based on prompts nights, dreams and wishes from a ShuAke discord.
> 
> I consider this as a prequel of another fic I'm currently working on - I'll definitely throw a call-back to this one once I'll find a time to write again.  
> It also feels nice to write again...haven't done that in a while.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language. So apologies if there are any mistakes I overlooked.


End file.
